


Rosa Diaz vs. The Urge To Dance

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Community (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catchy music is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosa Diaz vs. The Urge To Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tashlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashlum/gifts).



"Can't you turn that off?" Rosa growls, frowning at her computer monitor. Not only is she at the precinct late, working on some utterly mind-numbing research, but she has a headache that just won't go away. It isn't helped by the enthusiastic thumping of Gina's music, playing tinny and over-loud from her computer speakers. 

"I _could_ ," Gina teases, spinning around in her chair, once, twice, shoving off with her feet, before leaping out and landing on the floor of the Nine-Nine with an awkwardly graceful plie, "But Captain Holt gave me _special_ permission due to my recent drop in morale."

"Morale?" Rosa raises an eyebrow. Giving Linetti more attention than she deserves seems to be the only way to even _possibly_ get through the night without committing murder on closed-circuit camera. If she could, she'd pull a Medusa and stare Gina down into stone. Probably make her more useful.

Gina skips to the next track (the only thing Rosa finds more irritating than hip hop during work hours is unfinished hooks) and tilts her head to the side, considering. Drawing out the moment with Rosa's eyes on her. "It turns out that law enforcement is _super_ depressing. Not to mention boring." Gina tosses her hair, performing a quick shimmy against her desk. _What is this, strippercize?_ "And it turns out, I'm not so good at writing things down right when I'm sad." Gina pops up and resumes her rightful place behind her desk rather than dancing up against it.

"And this--" Rosa makes a face as Gina hits skip three more times. "Makes you happy?"

"Hell, yes. The sick, bubbly beats of Ms. Minaj move my mind from the gutter to the stars!"

"Whatever," Rosa sighs. "Just leave it on one song, alright?"

GIna might not be able to see Rosa's heel marking the beat, but she _does_ notice when Rosa returns to research, head bobbing slightly. Hell, with her observational skills, Gina might as well be a detective with the rest of them.

\--

And have Annie Edison. For some reason, my images came out REALLY SMALL, so I'm sorry for that.

Pen drawing.

[](http://imgur.com/ZyUuYM6)


End file.
